Farmer
Farmer is the generic term used to refer to those with the capacity to do manual labor such as fieldwork and et cetera. Besides being a job class name for some, individuals who have a previous history or past experiences of being a farmer before at some point in their life can still be classified as one to some degree. Background In the New World, the amount of money a Farmer earned for their salary is 6 copper coins per day. Most if not all of the farmers are people who worked and make a living in villages.Overlord First Half Chapter 11: Knowledge When farmers had a family of three children, they had to evenly divide their fields between each and every one of their child over the generations. Afterward, the fields would shrink, which in turn would cause the crop yield to dwindle until the family line ended. Therefore, as the saying went, "dividing the fields" became synonymous with "foolishness." Because of that, the fields of a farming family typically went to the eldest child, while the second child could choose to help with the housework and the fields, but the third son would be nothing but a waste of space. For that reason, they typically chose to leave their homes and eke out a living in the city.Overlord Volume 07 Chapter 2: Butterfly Entangled in a Spider's Web Known Farmers * Enri Emmot * Brain Unglaus * Zach * Tuareninya Veyron * Ninya * Sous-chef * Nemu Emmot * Chief of Carne Village * Gringham * Lilia * Pinison Pol Perlia * Morga Abilities and Powers As Farmers, they tend to be used to carrying out manual labor every day when planting their crops and farming for other things like logs/woods from trees. In a way, villagers have strong arms from working in the fields. However, since that didn’t translate into sword skills, they are not suitable as frontliners.Overlord Volume 08 Side Story 1: Enri's Upheaval and Hectic Days Instead, their hands were meant to hold hoes and shovels like any typical farmer rather than the weapons they are force to use upon being conscripted to the Royal Army.Overlord Volume 09 Chapter 2: Preparations for the Battle Trivia * The fruits of every farmer's hard labor like Zach were taken away by the lord of the land. He and his family members kept a small twenty percent of the harvest.Overlord Volume 03 Chapter 1: Herd of Predators * A dryad like Pinison Pol Perlia is living in the Great Tomb of Nazarick as an apple farmer.Overlord Volume 04 Chapter 1: Departure * Princess Renner considers a crop rotation plan that she had spoken with her friend Lakyus about, but the latter said it will greatly cost the Re-Estize Kingdom's farmers a 20% loss of revenue income for six whole years.Overlord Volume 05 Chapter 2: Blue Roses * The Sorcerer Kingdom led by Ainz Ooal Gown have replaced the farmers with undead creatures like Death Knights and Skeletons to work manual labor in their stead, leading to the rise in food production and prices being cheaper there.Overlord Volume 10 Chapter 1: The Sorcerer Kingdom of Ainz Ooal GownOverlord Volume 12 Chapter 2: Seeking Salvation References }} Category:Terminology Category:Job Classes